To maintain the health of small animals such as cats and dogs, the amount of food given to the animals must be controlled. Many pet owners over-feed their animals because they do not have a dedicated device for measuring the amount of food provided to the animals. Thus, it is desirable to have a cap that accompanies a pet food container and that can be used to measure the amount of pet food provided to the animal.
Many animal foods have a significant amount of fat, and as such, are slightly greasy to handle. As such, it is also desirable to have a measuring cap that allows the user's hand to be remote from the portion of the cap that is used to measure the food. Providing a holding portion that is separate from the measuring portion is difficult with many plastics since it is desirable to minimize the amount of plastic used for the cap, while at the same time maintaining a consistent wall thickness throughout the cap. When uneven wall thicknesses are used within a single plastic mold, effects such as sink marks and part warpage can occur. However, if the same wall thickness is used for the holding portion as for the measuring portion, the holding portion can feel flimsy and can be difficult for users to hold on to.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.